Songs of the Heart
by oxlabyrinthxo
Summary: Sakura thought nothing could ever go wrong again after her beloved Sasuke came back, but when Itachi rips it all away, can she find love in the last Uchiha before the next is born?
1. Sasuke, brother my brother

Okay hiya, I was doing a dramatic monologue for my Creative Writing class and while I was doing Itachi's I kind of turned into a story idea, so the first three chapters will be in the monologue format. Sorry, but I wanted to show this through three different POV's and this seemed kind of challenging. Please tell me what you think okay? Hope you all like it!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. This song is Brother my Brother by Blessid Union of Souls…I don't own that either…

Chapter one: Sasuke - brother, my brother

Aniki, for so long I have hidden in your shadows. I was chasing after you hoping to catch up, but now it is my foot steps you must fallow. To think I have succeeded in something you have not. To think there is a place I can go where you cannot. I have achieved where you have failed. I do not hate you, I never did.

_Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
_

I was only angry. Angry because you couldn't see how much Okaasan and Otousan loved you. How much they praised you and compared us. I was angry that you killed them that night leaving not survivors but me. You left me to avenge the clan. You made me feel obligated to kill you. I wanted to hate you for that, for staining my pride.

_  
We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way  
_

I also wanted to hate you for trying to kill Naruto. My best friend would nit die by your hands or anyone else's if I had anything to do about it. I wanted to see him become the next Hokage, and I wanted to see my son's birth, but those are impossible dreams now as my blood is coughed out of my mouth.

_  
We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart_

Your katana buried in my stomach. Your eyes are wide with shock, your normal eyes, not those emotionless, angry Sharingan eyes, but those loving onyx eyes that belonged to my aniki. You pull the katana from me and I hit the ground, my shirt soaking up the blood that rushed out.__

Brother my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more

You whisper something to me but I can't hear you. Your voice is so far away and I'm so cold… and tired. My chest hurts with each breath I take. I hear Naruto's loud voice calling for me as he and Sakura run to me. Both are crying, Sakura more than Naruto. Her sobs ring loudly in my ear where Itachi's voice had sounded so small and lost. I look past my friends and am amazed to see Itachi still there. My voice comes out of my mouth shakily. "Protect them Itachi." My eyes soften to show the forgiveness in my heart.

_  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_

I give Sakura a look and her lips barely brush mine. "Don't talk Sasuke-kun; you need to save your energy. I'll heal you and then you'll be fine and we can be a family." Tears poured from her eyes and her voice catches. My hand feels heavy as I move it to rest it on the swell of her womb, my child. We both know what healing my might cost us.

_Yes  
We can try  
Brother my brother  
Yes_

"Don't worry," my voice is scarcely loud enough for anyone to hear. She moves closer to hear me. Pink strands brushing against my cheek. "I'll wait for you," were my last words to her as my breath fails me.

_Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
And say we'll learn to give love a try  
When matters differ as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see  
_

My heart beat slows to a thundering stop. My eyelids that were so heavy drop and I am at peace knowing my friend, wife and child will be taken care of. Confident that my aniki will not shrink away from his duty, then my heart breaks as I hear Sakura's wails.

_  
You don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away  
Brother my brother_

_  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began_

_  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother  
Brother my brother_

_  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another_

_  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother_


	2. Itachi, i will let you down

Hi again! I'm back and with another new chappy!!!!! Das ist prima, nein? I will give whoever knows what that means 100 points!! (You also gain points by hitting pedestrians…JK!) Okay anyways enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto, but I want to own the fallowing: Itachi, Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Kakashi, Sai, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Genma, Deidara, Sasori (when he's in the younger looking puppet form) and… well there's a lot more, onto the story shall we? This song is I will Let You Down by Three Days Grace.

Chapter two: Itachi – I will let you down

Foolish otouto, you thought you could win if you went with Orochimaru. You couldn't. You don't hate me enough. I killed our clan, murdered our parents and yet you cannot muster enough hate to defeat me? How pathetic and weak you've become.

_Trust me  
There's no need to fear  
Everyone's here  
Waiting for you to finally be one of us_

Perhaps I should kill you. Show you how bonds make you weak. I will kill you then slaughter all those who are precious to you. You're an Uchiha like me, so why should you have happiness? I thrust my katana towards you, my anger blinding me. It was only afterwards I noticed I had dealt you a fatal blow. My Sharingan slips away in shock. I pull away my katana and watch my otouto fall to the forest floor.

_  
Come down  
You may be full of fear  
But you'll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me_

"Sasuke, why?" I whisper, but he doesn't hear me, the Kyuubi container is screaming for his fallen comrade. Sakura, my sister-in-law, runs to my brother as fast as someone eight months pregnant can. Sasuke looks tenderly at his teammates.

_  
I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me  
_

"Protect them Itachi," his voice shakes. Why should it suddenly be my responsibility to protect them because you're too weak to? Why should you have friends at all when I have none? My otouto turns back to his teammates and he and Sakura share a brief peck.

_  
Trust me  
I'll be there when you need me  
You'll be safe here  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me  
_

"Don't talk Sasuke-kun," her voice breaks and she tries to stifle a sob. "You need to save your energy. I'll heal you, and then you'll be fine and we can be a family." Her eyes are desperate, wanting to believe the false hope she'd just spoken. His hand moved to rest on her swollen belly where their child, my nephew, lay.

_  
I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me  
_

"Don't worry," Sasuke manages to choke out. I only know he says this by the movement of his lips. His voice is so soft my ear cannot pick up the sound. "I'll wait for you." His lips moved for the last time.

_I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me_

Get up and kill me! I want to scream those words but I don't. I cannot lose my composure. I want him to hate me with every fiber of his being. I wanted him to use his hate as fuel for his desire to kill me. Please otouto, don't look at me as if to say "I Forgive you".__

Never want to come down  
Never want to come down  
Never want to come down  


I deserve to die, I do not deserve your forgiveness. Don't die otouto, because then I will truly be alone.

_  
(Down, let you down)_

I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me

I will let you down  
I'll let you down, I'll  
When you finally trust me  
Finally believe in me


	3. Sakura, i'll wait for you

Hello all…Chapter three brought to you by a whim! Okay so here we go! Sorry I made Sai a little OOC…teehehehe

Disclaimer- I only wish I owned Naruto and all the hot characters included, this song is I'll wait for you by Joe Nichols.

Chapter three": Sakura – I'll wait for you

I had always loved Sasuke-kun but it was never the right time for us to be together. When it was finally the right time it was the late summer of my fifteenth year. Sasuke-kun had just come home from Otogakure. He was bloody and beaten, his onyx eyes dulled from the horrifying sights at Otogakure.

_The snow in Montana was three feet high  
The lady at the counter said: There ain't no flights  
And so he called her on the telephone  
He said: I'll rent a car and I'll drive home  
._

He was taken to the hospital to be healed and monitored. He may have killed Orochimaru but that didn't mean Tsunade-shishou would just let him waltz back into the village after his betrayal. I still remember how cold and he was to Naruto and me. He acted as if he wanted nothing to do with his former teammates, and that was like a slap in the face. After that incident was the first time I went crying to Sai, it was also the first time he didn't call me "Ugly". He was so kind to me that when he said quote "We should try dating," with a _very_ blank face, that I had to say yes.

_And she said: I'll wait for you  
Like I did last year  
At Christmas time with your family here  
And your truck broke down out in San Antone  
And the gifts stayed wrapped until you got home  
Oh, this ain't nothin' new  
Sweetheart, I'll wait for you_

The news spread like fire, Sasuke-kun's return, Sai and me dating. Rumors also sprung. Rumors that called Sai "Sakura's Sasuke Substitute", it was such a mean thing to say. I had a hard time convincing Sai that, that was not how I saw him. I really cared a lot for Sai, but like all relationships it had to move foreword and we were both pretty inexperienced. Our first kiss was on the same bridge we meet Kakashi-sensei at everyday for training. We had both arrived much earlier than the others, but unfortunately Naruto and Sasuke-kun arrived just as our lips made contact. Both were enraged and it was _very_ lucky that Kakashi-sensei arrived just in time to keep them from mauling Sai. Sometimes I think he just sits and watches us waiting for him, seriously as sadistic as he is, I wouldn't put it past him. Anyways, I couldn't understand why Sasuke-kun was being so protective of me. Naruto I could understand, he's my Oniichan… well at least that's how I've always thought of him as a sibling, but Sasuke-kun was my crush. He never returned my feelings, so then why would he mind if I was dating Sai? We hadn't seen each other in 3 years, so why now when I had feelings for another would he show and interest in me? I soon learned it was more than an interest, he showed up at my apartment about a week later with a dozen roses.

_Now he's on his cell phone in a Coupe Deville  
Talkin' to the one he loves and always will  
His heart is breakin' 'cause she's there alone  
Her heart is achin' 'cause she wants him home  
She says: I'll wait for you like in '68  
When our child was due, but I said, he'll have to wait  
Until his dad gets here and stands by my side  
Remember, Dear, our son's first cry  
Oh, this ain't nothin' new  
Sweetheart, I'll wait for you_

He asked me on a date, my dream come true, but my mind couldn't help but think of Sai. I wouldn't do that to Sai it wasn't fair to him or our relationship. So I answered as best I could.

"Will you wait for me?"

"Of course, so I'll meet you there?" Seriously, that's how the Uchiha genius answered me. He's obviously socially retarded and romantically challenged. I mean what a dork! He's supposed to be so smart and he ruined the atmosphere of this encounter, oh right continuing on with the story.

"I didn't mean it like that Sasuke-kun," I began, attempting to clear things up. "Will you wait for me until I figure out where things with Sai are going?"

"I'll wait for you." He answered; he left me the flowers as reminders of our promise. The very next day while waiting for Kakashi-sensei on the bridge, Sai pulled me aside and told me he knew about my promise to Sasuke-kun.

"I know what happened yesterday with Sasuke," he said bluntly. "Sasuke told me, he said he wouldn't lose to me." Sai gave a smirk. "How competitive is he? He's always competing with the Dickless Wonder too…" he trailed off, seeing his comment wasn't helping the situation at hand.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, I must have seemed like a whore to him, promising to go out with Sasuke-kun when Sai and I were over, that just made it seem like I wasn't really into it.

"Don't be," Sai responded. "Sakura thank you for this. I've come to care a great deal about you, but only one person can truly make you happy and that's Sasuke." He monologued, aw man I think I liked it better when he was silent and brooding, oh well. "If you want," he continued, "you and Sasuke can date. Sakura, I know you don't want to throw away what we have so carelessly, but I love you so much, and I want you to be as happy as possible, even if that's not with me, and I would be lying if I said that this didn't hurt but, as I said I put your happiness above all else." My mouth hung open in utter shock.

"S-Sai?" I stuttered.

"And if things don't work out with Sasuke, you know where to find me." Sai said. "If you're going to be with me, I don't want you regretting not trying to be with Sasuke. No 'what if's' about if you had taken that damn Uchiha up on his offer." He smirked.

"Thank you," I whispered, tears pushing at my eyes, threatening to fall.

"Hey don't cry, just go get your man!" He pointed at the "damn Uchiha" watching the scene in the distance out of hearing range. I gave Sai a friendly hug before running to Sasuke-kun and kissing him full on the mouth. We pulled apart just in time to hear Naruto bellow a "what the hell!?!?"

"Shut it Dickless Wonder." Sai said coming up behind Naruto. "I'll explain it allover ramen." He started to drag Naruto away, but the blond violently protested, kicking and cursing. It was a comical sight.

"We can't have ramen at a time like this! We're waiting for Kakashi-sensei." Naruto screamed.

"Naruto we have at least two hours before he'll show, LET'S GO!" Sai commanded. Naruto let Sai drag him to his beloved ramen. Sasuke-kun then turned to me and gave me a look, a look the demanded and explanation.

"What made you change your mind, other than my looks and charm?" he asked smugly. Stupid arrogant bastard that I love! He's so full of himself.

"Sai said I shouldn't have any regrets if I wanted to be with him." I answered, blushing.

"I hope he realizes he's never getting you back." Was Sasuke-kun's reply.

_He didn't stop all day to eat a bite  
And he finally got there around midnight  
The doctor said, she's in a better place  
She said to give this you this note just in case_

About a month after we started dating Sasuke-kun asked me to marry him. Of course I said yes right away. To my surprise Sasuke-kun admitted to asking for Sai, Naruto and Kakashi-sensei's permission before hand, he even spoke to my parents! Who knew he could be so sweet? I ended up running straight to the Yamanaka flower shop, Sasuke-kun in tow to go tell Ino-pig the news. An hour after I told my best friend all of Konohagakure knew. Damn Ino-pig and her big mouth.

Our wedding was a small one, in the temple in the Uchiha district. Only close friends and family were aloud. Naruto and Sai were the Best-Men and Ino-pig my Maid of Honor. Hinata, Tenten, and Temari were Bridesmaids. Tsunade-shishou married us and drank lots of saké afterwards.

We were only married a few months when I found out I was pregnant. I told Sasuke-kun and he really cried! He was happier about it than I was I think. He was accomplishing one of his two goals; restoring the Uchiha clan. He was even happier when we found out the due date was in July around his birthday.

It was unfortunate that when I was eight months along Uchiha Itachi was spotted near the village, and Sasuke assumed his intentions were to harm me and the baby. He went after him, raving mad. Naruto and I went fallowed him, making it to the clearing as Itachi pulled his katana from my husband's abdomen and watched him collapse to the ground. My worst nightmare happed before my eyes in that second. We both run to him, I'm crying so hard I can barely see through the tears. I hear Itachi whisper "Sasuke, why?" and I wonder why as well. Why didn't he dodge the blade? Why is Itachi worried? Why is this happening to me, to my marriage?

"Protect them Itachi." No. Itachi leave, go away! Sasuke-kun, you have to make it, you have to see Naruto become Hokage, and you have to live to hear your son's first cries. He looks at me and I can't resist the temptation to give him a tiny peck. He had to know I'll always love him, even if this took a turn for the worse…no. I shook my head, I couldn't think about it.  
"Don't talk Sasuke-kun, you need your energy." I try not to let my sobs escape my lips. "I'll heal you and then you'll be fine and we can be a family." I practically choke on those words, knowing it's a lie. If I heal him I risk using to much chakra and that would in turn terminate our child, and I didn't want to think about what if I lost them both. I am startled to find his hand resting on my tummy. So he knows what would happen as well.

"Don't worry," his lips move and I inch closer to hear. "I'll wait for you." He breathed, chocking on the air the he needed to live. I watch through a veil of pink as he draws in his last breath, and quickly expels it. His eyes fall shut and I know his heart has stopped his heart which I loved so completely. I could no longer contain my sobs, I let myself wail hoping for all this to be a bad dream, but I knew it wasn't so I wept harder for my son who would never know his father.

_And it said, I'll wait for you at Heaven's gate  
Oh, I don't care how long it takes  
And I'll tell Saint Pete I can't come in  
Without my love and my best friend  
Oh, this ain't nothin' new  
Sweetheart, I'll wait for you  
P.S. I love you, too  
Sweetheart, I'll wait for you_


	4. A Funeral to Forget

Hi again, this story is actually going a lot better than A Squire's Pain, or A sin Called Incest. I'm glad, but I'll have you all know, A sin Called Incest, is completed in my notebook, along with it's sequel, and I'm working on it's triquel…tehehe I think I just made that up…well onto this fourth chapter…BELIEVE IT!

Naruto: Hey that's _my_ line!!

Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto.

Chapter four: A Funeral to Forget

The rain poured down as the village gathered for the funeral of the Uchiha avenger. Everyone attending was all wrapped up in their traditional black clothing. The widowed Uchiha Sakura, wearing a barrowed one due to the impending birth of the Uchiha heir, stood shakily next to her team.

Naruto was holding her hand comfortingly as she sobbed. Many were giving her sympathetic looks. The blond held her tight as a familiar chakra made its self known to the broken team seven. Itachi was nearby, probably watching over them as Sasuke had requested.

Tsunade walked to the front of the assembly and spoke. "I wish we were all gathered here for a much happier occasion, but unfortunately we are not. We're all here to celebrate the life and mourn the death of Uchiha Sasuke, who left behind his wife Uchiha Sakura, and unborn child." Tsunade looked around at everyone; surprisingly sober, to depressed to drink even a drop. He poor student who finally had her secret wish to be Sasuke's wife and bare his children was shredded by the damn Uchiha traitor.

Several people including Sakura, and Naruto went up to say a few words about their teammate. Even Kakashi, who shocked the masses by showing up early, and Sai had spoken a limited amount of kind words about the fallen avenger. Each time another person went up to talk about Sasuke, Sakura cried harder. Sasuke was the very core of her life. He had always been. He was the sole reason she became a ninja, and when he left, he was her reason to become a medic-nin to get stronger so he could have a wife he could be proud of. She had never done anything without him being there beside her since he returned; the Jounin exams were a fine example of that. Both entered the exams shortly after they were married, Sasuke always rooting for her, and her doing the same. Having this child without him scared her shitless.

The rain slowed but did not stop as the funeral came to its end. The casket was lifted and carried away by four shinobi, one on each side of the rectangular case. The mass of people disbanded until only five were left: Iruka, Kakashi, Sai, Naruto and Sakura. No one moved, no one made a spoke. The only sound that was heard was the muffled cries of Sakura.

Naruto did his best to console her, hugging her and whispering things like "It'll all be fine" into her ear. Kakashi stood still, watching their surroundings carefully. His uncovered eyebrow quirked up in curiosity. Why was _he_ here?

"Naruto take Sakura home," Kakashi ordered, keeping his face placid and his voice even as to not alert them of the danger. But Sakura shook her head defiantly.

"I'll be fine on my own; I need some time to myself if that's okay?" Naruto gave Kakashi a look of "I'll tell you later". Hesitantly they granted Sakura's request and let her walk home alone, but once the pink haired kunoichi was out of sight she made a break for it in the direction she felt the murderous chakra of Uchiha Itachi. The medic-nin wanted revenge for her husband's death, but most of all she wanted to be held and told that Sasuke would be watching over her and their unborn son. What she didn't know is she wanted to hear those words from the murderer himself.

She came to a clearing and saw the object of her hatred facing away from her. "Bastard," she hissed through the tears. Itachi turned to look at her. Her anger faltered when he looked into her eyes with his deep obsidian eyes. The eyes that looked all too similar to Sasuke's. Her hands clenched at her sides, and she spoke again, "why?" There was no response. "Why?!" She yelled, this time Itachi responded by moving closer to her. He held her tightly, letting her vent and express her emotions in tears. "Why?" she whispered helplessly, beating his shoulders within his embrace. "Why did it have to be him? Why Sasuke? Why? We were so close to being a family!" She fell to her knees and sobbed, Itachi went to his knees as well, fallowing her so he could hold her just a little bit longer.

"I don't know." He admitted his voice quite and void of any emotion. "I don't know," he repeated. Sakura continued to cry until she fell asleep in his homicidal arms. The same arms he used to massacred the Uchiha clan, Sasuke too. Itachi gently picked her up and cradled her against his chest. "You may come out now." He said to the members of team seven hiding in the bushes surrounding him.

The first to revel his presence was Hatake Kakashi. "I'll take her from here." Kakashi offered holding his arms out to take her.

"You are eager to take her away." Itachi commented.

"Of course I am, you just killed her husband," Kakashi said in a bored tone, trying to keep his cool, but in reality he was fuming, ready to blow up at any time.

"I promised my otouto that I would watch over them." Itachi responded in the same bored-like manner.

"Since when have you been so quick to obey him?" Sai wondered stepping out of the brush, pulling Naruto with him.

"Since it was his dying request, just as it was my parents to leave Sasuke alive." He answered. Now it all made sense, why Sasuke was the sole survivor of the Uchiha genocide.

"Really? If that's so, then why is Sasuke dead now?" Kakashi asked.

"My stupid otouto got in the way," Itachi shrugged and placed Sakura into the arms of her former sensei.

"In the way of what?" Naruto finally spoke. His voice was thick with unshed tears and emotion.

"A question for another day I'm afraid, I must leave, I have to make preparations." With that Uchiha Itachi disappeared, no poof of smoke or nothing, just vanished.

"Preparations for what I wonder," Kakashi mumbled then horrified looked down at Sakura, on her neck was a chain with a ring threaded through, the engraving on the underside of the ring was that of Uchiha Itachi's. "That tricky bastard," Kakashi grumbled.

"What?" Sai and Naruto asked in unison.

"Oh nothing you two should worry about, let's just get our cherry blossom home before she gets sick." The other two nodded in agreement and fallowed their team leader to the Uchiha compound where she now lived alone. All but one was aware of a pair of red sharingan eyes fallowing their every movement before they disappeared into the forest away from Konoha.

REVIEW PLEASE!!! I got 4 chapters up in one day i deserve something don't you think??


End file.
